Avatar Program
in the Avatar Program.]] The Avatar Program enables humans to explore the remote and hostile environment of Pandora without endangering human life. Essentially the technique is similar to the use of remotely operated robotic vehicles for exploration; however the Avatar Program uses a biological human/native hybrid body engineered for operation in a specific environment. The operator is able to use the avatar body as if it were his or her own, enhancing freedom of movement and increasing work output. Avatar Creation The Avatar program combines DNA from the native race of Pandoran humanoids, the Na'vi, and human DNA from a selected human operator or controller, also known as a 'driver'. Avatar drivers are selected on Earth from volunteer pools using incredibly stringent selection criteria, requiring high motor coordination skills, mental acuity and resistance to mental fatigue. The operators are physically screened and genome sequenced, and a number of tissue, blood and cell samples are taken. Below-criteria performance in any category eliminates the potential operator from the program. Overall, 99% of the trainee intake fail the initial testing. The successful creation of an Avatar/operator pair is an extremely expensive process - costing upwards of 20 million dollars for each successful Avatar build. Once a suitable operator is found, avatar creation begins in earnest. RDA genetics labs create a hybrid embryo, which is a fused genetic product of the Na'vi and human operator DNA donors. Creating a viable embryo is the most complex part of the process and is prone to failure since the alien Na'vi genome is significantly different to human DNA. The Na'vi DNA itself is a synthetic composite of several Na'vi donors, presumably returned to Earth by the first RDA sample collection mission. The composite eliminates defects, reduces the influence of individual Na'vi appearance traits and boosts compatibility with the human donor DNA sample. From the hundreds grown specifically for each operator, many die before reaching the fifty-cell stage. However, some high-quality embryos survive into early organogenesis. From this group, a single perfect specimen is chosen for the long maturation process. Avatar Maturation The recombinant embryo is matured in a large tank during the journey to Pandora, which takes 3 years (more than 5 Earth years pass due to relativistic effects). During the flight, the Avatar progresses from coin-sized embryo to a near adult size of nine feet (2.75m). The growth tank is filled with synthetic amniotic fluid to support and cushion the growing embryo from the ships acceleration forces. Gentle blue light tailored to mimic the natural Pandoran daylight spectrum aids skin formation and guarantees amniotic fluid sterility. Nutrient-rich broth is circulated through an artificial placenta, a purpose-designed matrix of spongiform blood vessels and monitoring electrodes. Engineered hormones are used to stimulate rapid growth and ensure correct organ development and muscle tone during the interstellar journey. Avatars are normally grown 'en-route' to Pandora while their operators sleep in cryo-hibernation for the journey. When it is "born" (or more properly de-canted from its growth tank) as a post-adolescent, it looks like a Na'vi, and can live comfortably on Pandora, but it has no mind or free will of its own. The Avatar body is simply an empty vessel intended for use as a surrogate body by the human operator. The avatars grown for Jake Sully and Norm Spellman were decanted from their tanks shortly after their arrival at the Hell's Gate BioLab complex. After decant, the artificial placental matrix and umbilical is removed. The wound heals naturally over the course of a few days. Technicians scan and check the newly-born Avatar for defects and implant bio-electrically powered electrodes and processor circuits necessary for the control link interface. Once all tests confirm maturation is completed and all wounds are healing, the Avatar is ready for initial motor cortex testwork and neural interface link up. From this moment forward, the Avatar driver becomes an integral part of the program, helping to evaluate and report on the condition and response of the Avatar to his/her command. An avatar was created and cryo berth reserved for scientist Tom Sully aboard the ISV Venture Star, scheduled to arrive at Pandora in mid 2154. However Tom met an untimely death at the hands of thieves three weeks before embarking for Pandora. His twin brother Jake was quickly recruited by RDA agents into the Avatar Program. Since Jake's genetic makeup was identical to his brother, the Avatar created for Tom could be used by Jake, albeit with no training prior to his arrival on Pandora. Avatar Appearance / Physiology The completed, fully grown Avatar is much closer to the long-limbed Na'vi than human in appearance; typical adult size ranges from eight to ten feet (2.5 - 3.0m) tall with blue skin, bioluminescent markings and large eyes with golden irii. Sensitive ears, a tail and the Na'vi queue, a unique set of scalp nerve endings normally braided into a hair-like configuration, are faithfully reproduced close to the Na'vi norm. Average Avatars appear of slightly stockier build than their Na'vi counterparts, massing upwards of 330lb (150kg). Respiration, musculo-skeletal structure, internal organ function and arrangement are comparable to the Na'vi, enabling sustained precision operation in the hostile Pandoran atmosphere and jungle environment. The Avatar also includes reproductive organs but further data has not been released. The Avatar body possesses greater strength and resistance than their human driver, owing this to carbon fibers in their bones. This quality greatly improves resistance to accidental damage, impact from falls etc especially while the operator acclimatises to his/her Avatar. However, there are several important physiological differences between normal Na'vi and avatar. Critically, the avatar brain and nervous system are modeled to precisely match that of its human operator while still maintaining appropriate Na'vi cell biology. The avatar also possesses the necessary nervous system pathways required for the control interface. The Avatar pelvic girdle differs slightly from its human counterpart due to the tail. Although the tail is not fully prehensile, it does allow for improved balance and mobility, exceeding human body limits by a large margin. Interestingly, human/Na'vi avatars retain the human configuration of five, three-jointed digits on each hand and foot, rather than the native Na'vi who possess four digits on each limb. Avatars also posses eyebrows, while the Na'vi are hairless apart from their scalp. The Avatar cannot function independently of its operator - if the operator is not actively linked, the avatar remains inactive in a state of restful sleep. Avatar Control Link An avatar driver uses a whole body remote neural interface to control and animate the avatar body. These 'link beds' are located in a dedicated facility, such as that installed at the Hell's Gate base on Pandora. The link beds outwardly resemble fMRI scanners, with the operator reclining inside an enclosed capsule. The capsule incorporates neural collection and feedback loops for control transmission and reception of sensory information from the avatar body. The operator link translates all multi-sensory information returning from the avatar including balance, proprioception and importantly, regulates the flow of control inputs without overloading either the sensitive avatar or its delicate operator. Pain and pleasure centres are appropriately linked to the human operator brain. The inclusion of these stimuli encourages the use of the avatar body as if it were the operator's own; pain helps to prevent unnecessary damage to the expensive and often irreplaceable avatar itself, while pleasure rewards the operator and subconsciously reduces fatigue. The link capsule also continuously monitors operator vital signs and avatar operational parameters. In the event of an abnormality, the link is discontinued immediately, or referred to a Biolab technician for further analysis. To initiate the link, the operator clears his or her mind and enters a transit state of consciousness while the link is established. Once operator-Avatar connection quality stabilizes above 99%, the link is set to active; the operator then immediately 'wakes up' inside the avatar body. The operators own body reverts to a light REM-like sleep pattern. The operators own neurotransmitters then cause atonia, disconnecting the operator's natural body from the movements played out by their avatar. Continuous link times vary by individual operator; a new operator may tire and prematurely disconnect from the avatar after only a few minutes, while an experienced driver is capable of several hours or even days link time. Upon disconnection, either by emergency fail-safe or the operators conscious command, the avatar reverts to a static sleep state, while the operator consciousness is awakened safely in his/her own body. Disorientation is common upon return, although experience reduces downtime. It is strongly advised that all link disconnections take place only after the Avatar has returned to a safe location, eaten and laid comfortably at rest. Emergency disconnections are dangerous, potentially resulting in shock to the human operator, and damage to the Avatar itself. Catastrophic damage to the Avatar (resulting in its biological death) has the same effect. Avatar operations are limited by the need for the human operator to sleep, rest, and eat. Although it is possible to maintain the operator's body through the use of intravenous/tube feeding etc, it is inadvisable to do so, since prolonged link times result in the steady weakening of the operator's own body due to inactivity. Similarly, the Avatar body must also be maintained through sleep/disconnection time and consumption of fluids and foodstuffs. Like the operator's human body, this allows the Avatar to rest and recuperate between set mission tasks. The link machinery is small enough to allow for field operation where link transmission range may become an issue. Compact field bases feature a bank of three ruggedized link beds. Basic science/accommodation facilities are included with embedded power and air filtration, making them fully self sufficient for short sorties into the Pandoran jungle. The field base can be air-lifted using a Samson air transport to reach remote locations. Although occasionally prone to 'glitches', transmission strength is strong enough to ensure link integrity even in extreme environments such as the flux vortices found in the Hallelujah Mountains of Pandora. Avatar Field Operations on Pandora The Avatar program is headed by Dr. René Harper, as part of RDA research. While Dr. Grace Augustine uses her Avatar form to teach rudimentary English to some of the Na'vi, Colonel Quaritch prefers to use them to gain the Na'vi's trust and find out means to make them move from the Hometree, as seen from his deal with Jake Sully. ;Human - Na'vi Relations *Contact, Communication, cultural exchange *Education (language, human culture, etiquette) ;Reconnaissance *primarily military information gathering ;Exploration *sample collection, flora and fauna studies ;Construction *commissioning and dismantling field bases and structures Gallery File:Avatar_Tank.png|Jake observes his Avatar in its tank File:Avatar_Control_Bed.png|An Avatar controller Category:Avatar Category:Avatars Category:RDA